Larry Quinn
Lawrence "Larry" Quinn (also known as Larry Quinn) is the main antagonist of the 2003 live action film adaptation of ''The Cat in the Hat. ''He is the Waldens' pompous idealist of a next-door neighbor who is determined to both marry Joan for her wealth and money and get rid of Conrad by sending him to military school. His real first name is Lawrence, but he is called Larry for short. He was portrayed by Alec Baldwin who would later go on to voice Dennis and Makunga and had previously portrayed Nicholas Kudrow. Character Larry sets himself up as an ideal, pompous real estate agent, but in reality he is a greedy, arrogant and unemployed fat slob who is in financial debt. He burps in public and has very poor manners. He is in love with Joan and wants to marry her, mainly because Joan is wealthy and has money. Larry is apparently also allergic to cats, as shown in the film when he sneezes in the presence of the Cat in the Hat. He also wants to be very controlling towards the family, spoiling Sally and wanting to get rid of Conrad by sending him to military school. He fails all his self-centered goals, but refuses to admit failure. History Larry first appears posing as a real estate agent, returning Joan's dog Nevins to her after Conrad gets in trouble for messing up the house. He also suggests sending Conrad to military school to straighten up his behavior, though Joan is unsure of the offer despite Conrad's misbehavior. He then leaves without a trace. Later on, Larry is revealed to be an unemployed slob, as his house is in ruins and several repo men has taken his TV away, much to his distraught. He finds Nevins running on the street again, and planned to exploit this to get Conrad in trouble once again in front of Joan. To that end, he confronts the kids at the house and shows his ugly side, making them see what a filthy slob that Larry really is. After stealing some beer and bread, he leaves and kidnaps Nevins, planning to deliver him to Joan, but the Cat in the Hat (posing as a hippie) tricks him into giving Nevins back to the kids. Larry then goes over to Joan's office and convince her to go back to the house with him to ensure that her kids up to no good. However, they get pulled over by Thing 1 and Thing 2 (posing as police officers), and Lawrence decides to matters into his own hands by walking over to Joan's house himself, telling Joan to meet him there. There, he catches the kids and plans to have them punished by their mother, but is surprised to see that the house is clean. At that point, the Cat personally appears to Larry, who scream and sneezes (as he is allergic to cats), tearing through a wall and falling off a bottomless cliff, revealing the Cat's world and causing the house to be messed up. Upset by the turn of events, Conrad and Sally decide to take full responsibility for what happened and face punishment, but fortunately, the Cat and the Things fixed up the house to its original state (much to Conrad and Sally's delight). In the meantime, Lawrence ends up being covered in purple good after being flushed from the house through a small pipe. After the Cat and the Things leave, Joan returns home, only to see that everything is just the way it is. However, Larry arrives to the scene, furious at the kids due to the humiliation that he went through. He attempts to explain the events that occurred, but Joan doesn't believe him and instead tells him to leave, even tearing up the military school brochure and sticking it into Larry's sticky chest. This leaves Larry in tears as Joan finally closes the door on him. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards (though in a deleted scene shows him being chased by a mad dog while repo men are towing his car away). Gallery Screen image 95783.jpg|Larry speaking to Conrad. Larry Persuading Joan.jpg|Larry tries to persuade Joan by sending Conrad to military school, but fails. Sloppy larry.jpg|Sloppy poor - mannered gross Larry, burping in front of Sally and Conrad. Larry quinn.png|Slobby and unemployed Larry Quinn. x240-cgp.jpg|Larry Quinn's defeat - covered in purple goo and Joan shuts him out. Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Elitist Category:Scapegoat Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Golddiggers Category:In love villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Stalkers Category:Control Freaks Category:Dimwits Category:Mentally Ill Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Opportunists Category:Obsessed Category:Con Artists